


Planning the Date

by Unyeilding (siberia_eva)



Series: Represent: A Modern Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberia_eva/pseuds/Unyeilding
Summary: This is the conversation that happened between Chapter 30 and 31 of Represent.





	Planning the Date

“You should let Hawke bully you to coming to his club.” Bull told him over the phone a few hours before he was due to meet with the object of their desire.

It made Cullen excited. Evie could be with them together without it being “planned.”

“Do we tell him what we are about?” Cullen asked him.

“Don’t know?” He said, “He will want to help, no doubt, but will his help actually be helpful?”

Cullen chuckled, “You’re right, I don’t know.” 

“I figure if you let Bella and him talk long enough about themselves, that it will make a good point.”

“You’re right, they do like to share the ins and outs of their relationship. Although knowing them, they will want to entice Evie into their bed more than they will want to help either of us.”

Bull laughed his full-bodied laugh. It sent a thrill down to Cullen’s cock, he was hard. Maker, Cullen wanted to tell the other man what his voice did to him. But they agreed it was all or nothing. But Cullen had missed out on so much already. He missed out on Alistair, he missed out on Solona. The void he was going to miss out on anything more. 

For the first time instead of holding him back, his past inspired him. “Do you know what your voice does to me?” He asked Bull.

It was a good thing they were talking on the phone. There was no way he could be so forward, face to face. Cullen felt the heat on his face and know he was blushing. Unconsciously, he rubbed the back of his neck. Maker, he hoped he didn’t ruin everything. 

“Cullen,” Bull sighed, “probably the same thing yours does to me.”

Cullen didn’t know what he would do if things didn’t work out between the three of them. He wanted Bull so much, but he wanted Evie too. He also knew the other man wanted both as well. 

“You don’t have to say much to make me hard.” Bull continued. “I just imagine your face. I can see your lips around my cock.” Bull moaned, and Cullen responded in turn.

He wanted this so bad. They talked about all or nothing, but this, over the phone, it was different, right? He decided. Once the decision was made, the commander in him came out. He dominated.

“Imagine all you like, but do not touch yourself unless I give you leave.” Cullen heard a groan in acquiesce. “Good.” Cullen loosened his pants, letting himself free. He was hard and only let his hands graze slightly. “Take your shirt off.” He demanded. Cullen could hear the telltale signed of Bull complying.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be disappointed that I didn't go further. I may later.


End file.
